Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170117015756/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170120143935
Man, of all the confrontational, argumentative, aggressive, annoying, wild, out of control, loud, irritating, obnoxious, insufferable Disney princesses that has ever existed in canon, that Anna was much rather the worst Disney princess that has ever been portrayed to be so far. Anna's rather too much offensive to look at but not Elsa though because at least Elsa's much more interesting to look at, especially her pretty face. Not only just she's just a major insult to the Disney formula of true love but she's also just a major insult to Gerda the original heroine of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen too. At least Elsa's less insufferable and less obnoxious unlike that Anna. I still also like other Disney princesses whether the past, present and the future much better than that Anna too. I never like Frozen for what it is the way it is at all, not even the title at all. First of all, Elsa's lack of screen time in the film always unforgivably bother me to death to no other end at all so poor Elsa honestly didn't deserve to be portrayed to be only just a non character plot device nor the lack of screen time in the film at all either, did she? Second of all, the idea portrayal of poor Elsa having to be the one to have powers that are portrayed to be be the one with uncontrolled, uncontrollable, untamable, out of control, wild, dangerous unstable powers always pester me to death no end at all when it should've been that Anna and poor Elsa fairly deserves to be much better off with powers that always easier to control, much more gifted, more powerful, more magical, more stable, more tamable, more controllable, more controlled, safer, tamer ice, snow abilities which it would've been a much better idea in canon. Mostly, the idea portrayal of poor Elsa being unfairly stuck isolated in Arendelle in Norway, Europe with the likes of that stupid, ugly, disgusting princess of Arendelle, Anna for a long time for her whole entire life even without any cool living snowmen imaginary friends nor bodyguards nor armies on her own to be there for her to keep her company at all until her coronation day was the most unfair, most unforgivable, worst decision those creators never ever even should've made in the first place of all time when poor princess Elsa of Arendelle honestly did nothing on purpose to deserve any of it nor this nor that at all and she especially didn't deserve to be miserable at all either so she fairly deserves to be much better off being fairly portrayed to be less isolated in canon and she especially deserves to have any living snowmen friends, bodyguards and armies on her own to be there for her to keep her company, doesn't she? Worst of all, those writers unforgivably killed the royal couple of Arendelle off by making poor Elsa and that Anna orphaned sisters before they unforgivably made poor Elsa miss her own parents' funeral when they fairly should've let the parents return home to Arendelle, especially to their daughters alive, safe and sound back then before in canon and worse, Elsa's coronation day the most important day of her life was unforgivably ruined by that Princess Anna who's nothing but a total pain in the butt neck who pushes anything and anybody too far so poor Elsa was forced to banish herself from Arendelle but it didn't prevent her ice powers from freezing Arendelle at all and I still couldn't easily forgive that ungrateful, obnoxious, insufferable Princess Anna for ruining poor Elsa's most important day of her life at all. I honestly feel much sorry for poor Queen Elsa by having to suffer dealing and putting up with that Anna's confrontational attitude problem, insufferable behavior, insensitivity and incosideration towards her at Elsa's own coronation day. That Princess Anna's rather obnoxiously insufferable as hell. It should've been Anna who should've ran away from Arendelle, not poor Elsa at all. That Anna should've been the one who rather deserves to be portrayed to be always jealous of Elsa herself alongside Elsa's cool ice, snow magical powers in canon back then before which it would've been much more interesting than ever. That Anna's stupid, she didn't deserve to be portrayed to be the one who never ever even feels easily jealous of Elsa alongside her cool ice, snow magical powers nor easily overshadowed by Elsa at all and she never ever even does at all, agreed? Most of all, Anna's not even all this nor all that cute at all, right? That Anna should've been portrayed to be the one who always believe that Elsa's always the most all time favortie one in canon. That Anna should've been portrayed to be the canon unfavorite one back then before in canon. Poor Elsa didn't deserve to be portrayed to be the one with bad, evil, uncontrolled, uncontrollable, untamable, unstable, wild, dangerous curses/powers in the canon film at all, did she? I honestly feel much sorry for poor Elsa having to be portrayed to be the one with unstable powers when she didn't do anything to deserve to be forcefully portrayed to be the one with unstable powers at all. I really can't stand Anna's insufferable obnoxiousness at all...she deserves to be portrayed to be the one with uncontrollable, uncontrolled, untamable, unstable, wild, out of control, dangerous curses/powers like she should've been, not poor Elsa at all.